


New lease of life.

by CB666



Series: Short Smut Stories. [6]
Category: dinahsiren
Genre: A lot of sex, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cratolagnia, Double Penetration, F/F, Forest Sex, Girl Penis, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Safewords, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666
Summary: After watching her former lover, Vince, die in front of her whilst undercover the night the particle accelerator exploded, Dinah has been going to therapy sessions to deal with PTSD, grief and depression.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Short Smut Stories. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Since Vince's death, Dinah's hasn't been able to fully function at 100% and Laurel's noticed it, but decides not to say anything until Dinah's ready. Secretly on some days, Dinah was been getting up earlier than usual, grabbing a blanket, and starting to watch kid's shows when she's alone to feel somewhat of a semblance of safety, comfort and happiness to at least help her get through when she knew that her mental health was dipping. From what started as one or two mornings every other week became as regular as every day over the course of a few months, It became a muse for her to heal slowly but surely. 

One morning Laurel wakes up earlier than usual to go to the bathroom only to find Dinah fast asleep with Adventure Time on. She makes swift work of going to the bathroom, hoping that the slightest sound didn't wake her up. Laurel tiptoed to the sofa and joined her and softly woke Dinah up. "Good morning my sweet angel" Laurel whispered, but as Dinah woke up, she became frantic trying to hide what she was doing "shit shit shit.... you shouldn't be seeing this... no-no-no." Dinah's voice became broken, hitched, and a lump of emotion-filled her through to the point where she felt like she couldn't breathe like she couldn't speak with tears filling her eyes, Dinah hadn't realized what was happening to her, but Laurel knew that Dinah was having a panic attack from being found out. As she tried to walk away, her legs started to feel weak and strained with each step, almost tripping over and falling. Laurel quickly reacted by placing her hands around Dinah's waist and easing her down to the floor and holding her close, grabbing the blanket to place around them. "Hey sweetheart, it's ok. I've got you, just breathe ok? In and out" Laurel repeated to the frantic woman she held close. Kissing her forehead and holding her tightly, listening to her cry her heart out. It almost broke Laurel to see the woman she's so desperately and hopelessly in love with, be so broken and vulnerable. 

After all the tears Dinah had shed, they both fell asleep at the foot of the couch. For what seemed like an eternity of sleep, turned out to be nearly 2 hours. Dinah woke with sore eyes and a hoarse throat like someone had placed sand down her throat. Dinah woke to see Laurel almost falling asleep with her. Dinah was able to string a sentence together with a lot of effort for her voice not to break midway "Good morning handsome", Laurel's attention came back as her eyes darted to meet Dinah's "Good morning to you too. Are you feeling better?" Dinah had become dumbfounded as to how they came to such a weird position. 

"What happened?" to which Laurel replied "You don't remember, you had a panic attack. I kept myself up to keep you safe" as she ran her fingers through Dinah's lush thick hair, removing the strands that became stuck to her face through all the tears. "You caught me watching those shows, didn't you?" Laurel nodded, with a haphazard smile "It's ok if you do, I do love watching Adventure Time too" Dinah smiled slightly whilst trying to hide it and fumble her fingers with the fabric of Laurel's tank top. "Wou-would it be ok if we stayed here for a little while?" Dinah found the courage to ask. Laurel replied, "I would like to but not this spot, my ass is numb would the sofa be ok?" Dinah smirked and nodded before being lifted up and placed on the chair that Laurel had propped them up towards. 

Once Laurel at stood up, her lower back felt more constricted than usual due, rubbing her back and stretching out and feeling her bones click in relief "Oh god" Laurel let out "That feels better" finding that her top was damp due to Dinah's tears, "put the tv on and I'll be back in a second, I need to change my top" kissing Dinah's lips. But in Laurels need to stretch Dinah saw the normal needs to Laurel being semi-erect in the compression pants. "Hey!" as Dinah grabbed Laurel's hand, "Leave the top on and take them off instead" trailing her finger across the bulge. Laurel smiled and nodded before asking "Would you like some ice cream?" as Dinah kissed her fingers "I take that as a yes." Going over to the freezer grabbing the first one she saw, getting a bowl and a spoon before placing a few scoops in, coming back with a glass of water and cocoa butter body lotion as well. 

Laurel placed the ice cream on the table before shimmy-ing the compression pants down, she then feels Dinah's lips meet her shaft kissing her "and Good morning to you too" throwing the pants to whichever way felt natural to throw them. "May I join you under the blanket Ma'am" Laurel jokingly asked as Dinah lifted the blanket for Laurel and placing it over her lap. Laurel had noticed Dinah had moments when her muscles would shake and decided to spoon feed Ice cream to Dinah. "Would you like to spend the day at home today? I can make a few calls so that I can make sure you're ok?" Laurel said, despite being on some occasions stubborn, she can be stubborn for a reason. Dinah nodded before feeling a little more comfortable in Laurels lap.

A few hours later Dinah starts to feel sleepy again rubbing her eyes every so often. "You ok little one?" Laurel asked, "I could do with a nap but I want to at least make it up to you for being there this morning" Dinah's heart skipped a little bit over the idea of being called little one. Softly moving so that her thighs were on either side of Laurel. "Thank me for what? catching you when you almost fell. I'd also catch you no matter what" Laurel replied before gasping over the subtle fingers of Dinah wrapped around Laurel's shaft. Despite not needing to be pleased, her pleas fall on deaf ears as her moans were heavenly to Dinah. Laurel's hands firmly holding Dinah's waist up and guiding her up and down her shaft. In the heat of the moment, Laurel blurted out "O...ostrich". Dinah immediately stops and sees Laurel almost in a panic to keep in control "What's up my love?" She asks Laurel whilst trying to understand the sudden blurted out word. 

"Remember when we were in Russia and you broke me?" Laurel mentions, to which Dinah replies "I thought the team did and you gave in to help us to get ahead of Diaz". "....Well I remember you using your hands and mouth specifically whilst I was handcuffed, That time you spent trying to blue ball and deny me, I knew at that moment, you broke me as all I wanted was to be with you and you gave me a feeling that I hadn't experienced in a while, a sense of normality, being here with you and being DA is all I know. I want to take the time with you as a repayment because I want you, my little canary to be safe" Laurel replies whilst Dinah wraps herself around her, bringing the blanket to her shoulders "I also glad we waited until we were home before doing that because I was sore for a couple of days and the mess, I mean I never knew you'd be that storing that much... I kinda liked it" 

Some time goes past before Laurel asks "Do you want to go to Build-a-bear soon?" only to be met with Dinah gasping and her eyes wide open and almost tearing up "Yeah...you bet you fine ass I do" softly nodding and smiling as she'd never seen the light of day and with a sense of enjoyment knowing she'd be able to get a stuffed bear to help comfort her if Laurel wasn't there. "C'mon, let's make a move now and you can pick one out, maybe two if you're lucky" Laurel hounds Dinah down from across their apartment. Walking around Build a bear, Dinah picks up two that she likes, one being a Spongebob and the other being a plush bunny, whilst Laurel has already picked up and paid for a big Unicorn plushie. As they're about to get into the relatively small queue to the till "You got everything little one?" Laurel asks rubbing her thumb against Dinah's cheek as she nods, kisses her hand, and mouths "Yeah". 

"I think we might need to go to an Adulting shop too, Baby's feeling adventurous" almost smirking and nipping at Laurel's jaw. "Advent-what?" hoping that Dinah could explain as to what she meant. "Well I know you're huge and when it gets to my time of the month, I end up getting lots of cramps and aches... and not in the good kind. So maybe take another route to pleasure can be taken" Dinah added, seeing Laurel's jaw-dropping and becoming speechless. "Come on, big bear, use your words" she winked and teased trying to coax Laurel. "Are you wanting to try a..anal? I thought that was a no go zone?" as a moment of silence passed "Maybe I want to try and hike the mountain that way" Dinah mentions referring to Laurel's shaft. 

The moment is soon ruined by Dinah's phone going off, Felicity was on the other end " Hey, I've been invited to a girls' night in Starling City. Do you and Laurel fancy coming? And what I mean by coming is hopefully you two going with me, and not the other thing. Kind of don't want to be the only one going" Dinah giggles "Yeah we'll join you, when is it?" Dinah looks over her shoulder to see the perfect opportunity to kiss Laurel's neck, One of her few weaknesses to get turned on, almost immediately. "This Friday?.." "Yeah, sure we'll be there" almost forgetting to hang up the phone as she continued to kiss Laurel. 

The love bird couple along in toe of Felicity and Lyla, arrive in Central City, The home of Team Flash, with time in advance, Felicity had been meticulous in hoping to do some sightseeing and being a general tourist. Dinah and Laurel had already made one plan... to at least break in the hotel bed before they get into a drunken haze of regret and missed opportunities. And despite Dinah and Laurel living together for god knows how long, Felicity seems to be none the wiser and constantly tries to set the pair up... with other people but each other. "Oh have you tried Tinder? I could crack it to get you more of an interest and see who likes you" Felicity droned out and blurted out hoping to get some leeway. Dinah snaps back politely "Felicity, we'll be fine when we find that person. Of course we will be safe, I've got Laurel to back me up if anything goes wrong" and getting closer and wrapping her arm around Laurels arm and intertwining their fingers together. 

As they walk into a museum, Laurel can't help but flirt and say naughty one-liners into Dinah's ear, hoping to at least get her in the mood to go to the hotel room. One particular one Dinah liked was "I like looking at works of art, shame I can't look at you and nail you to against the wall" as the brunette bit her lip and playfully slapped her arm, and as time goes on with Laurel subtly turning Dinah on, they quickly slip away to the toilets. "If you keep turning me on like the way you've been doing out there, I hope you can back it up" Dinah says gently tugging at Laurel's pants. "I did like the line of me being a work of art and wanting to nail me against the wall, Can I take you up on that offer?" Laurel quickly looks around to see if there was anyone in the cubicles and places an out of order sign at the front of the door. 

As things start to get heated, they quickly move into the cubicle so that it would be easier to hide than have to explain themselves and not get banned. "Did you bring protection, or is your pull out game is strong enough?" Laurel gasped "I ashamed and proud you had to ask that because you know it's very strong" as she softly placed her hands around Dinah's neck using her thumbs to angle her chin up, a smile grew across her face as she looked at the sheer beauty of a goddess she had almost trembling with excitement in her hands. 

Dinah started to bite her lip in anticipation, knowing that an impending kiss was going to come in moments. A small flurry of emotion started to fill her stomach "Do you want it baby?" Laurel spoke gently onto her lips. Dinah lifts and wraps her leg around Laurel's waist to bring her closer, nudging Laurel's thumb up to her mouth, softly biting and sucking on it whilst moaning and nodding. But before Laurel could take the plunge herself into Dinah, the door to the bathroom opened and closed, before a stern, yet softly spoken voice made itself known over the clicking of high heels on tile. "Who the fuck would put that sign out there? I want to know." A second voice spoke, shyly and was like a bucket of nerves in a thunderstorm. "Yes Madame, Is there anything else I can help you with?" A few moments rolled by "Actually....there is one thing.. drop those pants and assume the position, Madame needs to relieve herself" before the door to the cubicle next to Laurel and Dinah opened and what sounded like water being pressurized through a small hole echoed and filled the room with sound.


	2. For what its worth

A gentle moan of relief came as she came to stop "I definitely needed that, Do you know how long it's been since I've properly relieved myself?" The shy intern replied, "It'll be 3 weeks tomorrow." Before a buckled and tapered whim filled his voice, "It won't be that long now" she whispered into his ear, as she came up from behind him, kissing his shoulder blade before taking him in her stride, making him buckle with pleasure and a slight sense of pain. She wrapped her long slender, yet toned arms around him, caressing his cock in one hand, as her free hand roamed up his shirt to play with his nipple, kicking her heels off for a sense of stability and the sudden sense of coldness from the tile floor beneath her feet. She kissed his neck, pressing herself to him making sure that he is almost ready to climax "Are you close handsome?" asks with a firm sense of control and confidence, "Almost" he replies as he becomes relaxed enough for the lady to place her hand on his waist gently guiding in her throbbing cock into him. "Fuck!" She mumbles breathing heavily over the sense of pleasure from his walls compressing and accepting her before pushing herself fully inside and up against the cubicle. 

20 minutes go by in the midst of stifled moans and fits of pleasure, sweat, grunts before the intern says that he's going to cum, the curator grabs his balls and runs her fingers through his hair before demanding in his ear "Don't you dare cum yet! I don't want you to cum until I see fit". The intern nods, swallowing the saliva and air he is able to receive. It doesn't take long until he is on his knees, mouth open in anticipation. "Oh good boy!" before the tip of her shaft met his lips almost bringing her to the edge but she slowly allowed her to massage her shaft, before pulling out and aiming for the toilet and climaxing intensely and pressing her hand on the wall and the back of his head. As she started to pull her compression pants back up and sorting herself out, her intern was still visibly erect and throbbing for release "Madame, did you forget to let me finish?". She replied sweetly "I'm so sorry, I almost did" kissing his lips, getting down on one knee, turning him around so that he faced the toilet, massaging and stroking his shaft before he erupts, making a mess almost too much for him to clean by himself.

Some time past and the room fell silent, hoping that the two had left the bathroom. Dinah and Laurel had untimely felt awkwardly turned on, but unable to finish. As they walk out from the cubicle, trying to stay silent, they check to see if it was truly empty, Dinah finds some suspicious fluid, due to her investigative nature, placing it between her fingers and realizing what it was. "Well now we know what happened, and ew" Dinah said quietly almost throwing up in her mouth and cleaning it off with a bit of tissue. Laurel, still in the mood to finish what the couple started before being interrupted, rhetorically asking "Did we just get cockblocked?" They were both unamused at the fact of what happened and vowed to never speak of it. Fixing themselves up so that even the eagle-eyed Felicity and Lyla wouldn't catch on. But as they were leaving they end up bumping into Felicity and Lyla, hoping that they wouldn't get the gist of what they were up to, or trying to do in the toilet "hey, where have you two been? We've been looking all over?" Felicity blurted out and was completely oblivious to Dinah and Laurel's faces being flushed and blushing slightly. Lyla had a different idea and could see that Laurel was definitely in the mood but hadn't finished. Dinah and Felicity walked ahead and just out of hearing range before Lyla semi-jokingly asks "So when are you going to let me climb and ride that mountain?" gripping tightly onto Laurel's arm and her finger trailing onto something else. "Lyla Stop! You have Diggle and the only woman who gets to ride me is Dinah" before sighing and walking with her. 

"I'm joking! Diggs impressive, but he doesn't come close to what you're hiding! I've seen it" as Lyla leaned into Laurel as she's trying to hide before clicking onto what was just said to her "Wait, what, how?" the siren replies starting to panic, The director also adds "I work for Argus remember... and you'd be my hall pass" smirking with a sense of safety and security between the two. "What's the problem? Performance issues or did the peak not meet your standards?" She added. 

"Well.... it's not even that. We got cockblocked massively. And it's been a while since I've reached the peak fully, I'm just so stressed with making sure Dinah is always safe, when she's on duty and a few other things" Laurel whispers "I can get it up no problem, but its just being called out in the middle of things..." before Lyla butts in says "I know it can be a problem once or twice and the feeling like its a whole new sense of responsibility to stress about, but is it really worth holding it in over relaxing and letting it out? When you get home talk to Dinah and hopefully you'll feel better, pun intended" 

A few hours go by, Dinah and Laurel eventually get home, kicking off their shows. Dinah grabs herself and a bottle of water from the fridge to see Laurel pouring herself a glass of whiskey. "Something's wrong isn't there? Do I have something on my butt?" Dinah says hoping to perk the blonde up slightly. She watches Laurel down the drink in one "That bad?". A moment of silence passes between the two. "I-I need to admit something, Dee.. I'm scared.." Laurel blurts out and before she has to look up at Dinah, she's miraculously rushed to her side ready to comfort and hold her. "Hey, hey pretty bird, what are you worried and worked up about?" Dinah mentions, using her finger to lift Laurel's chin up so their eyes could meet. 

"I'm scared of losing you when we're together, even if we're in the middle of stuff" Laurel shyly perks out as if a set of weights were crushing her chest. As Dinah tiptoes over to Laurel, and up to lifting her arms so they met the curvature of Laurel's neck. Reassuring her "it's ok darling, it's ok. I got you" kissing her jaw and lips to hopefully make Laurel smile and safe. "Remember where you first found out what I was into as a coping mechanism?" Laurel nodded in reply, "fancy taking it over there? Go get yourself comfy and I'll get us a blanket" 

As much as Laurel hated to separate herself from Dinah's arms and warmth from her own. She hoped that the brunette would gingerly come back within moments. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she walked over to the sofa to lay down, but was immediately met with Dinah carrying all their blankets and a few of her stuffed animals that Laurel had bought her dropping some to the floor before revealing that she quickly got changed in between grabbing all she could. "Scootch up!" Dinah says offering a the fluffiest blanket and allowing themselves to intertwine with each other. "Remember when you found out what I was doing a while back? You comforted me until I felt whole in a while, you let me cry it out and held me until I fell asleep. You stayed up for me..I want to return the favour" Dinah whispered, kissing Laurel cheek forehead and jaw, playing with her hair using the tip of her finger to run a small circle on Laurel's spine in the hope that it'll help center the blonde and allow her to relax and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been sitting on this for a while, unable to fully complete it or feel safe knowing what I knew what I needed to do. I may have one more DinahSiren story. But I'll hope to finish this story at a later date 
> 
> Happy New Years everyone :)


	3. Lover's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some time away to properly think how to write this and I didn't realize how long I spent away.. which was too god damn long, 
> 
> I'm sorry!

A few weeks go by and Dinah's been attending therapy, her therapist had mentioned that there was a group coping session that she could attend if she wanted, as well as the fact that she'd be able to tick off camp in the woods over the week to reconnect and relax. She reluctantly agrees to go with the thought at the back of her mind of how Laurel would react to agreeing to go. As soon as her sessions ends, she makes a b-line for the farmers market to at least find a few or a lot of ingredients to hopefully try and make Laurels favorite, Dominican tripe stew, and also picking up 2 bottles of Red Wine hopefully to sweeten the blow of the idea of being away. 

Dinah gets back to their apartment and starts cooking, hopefully timing it right so that as soon as Laurel walks in through the door. She prepares all the food and leaves it to simmer for the remaining time for it to be fully ready and takes time to have a bath setting aside her tablet on the toilet seat with a camera facing the stove, allowing her to fully relax without having to worry about burning the food. An hour goes by as she receives a message for Laurel that she'll be home a little earlier than expected and waits gingerly in anticipation whilst slightly panicking about the camp, and how she would approach telling Laurel. 

Later that evening, Laurel hasn't even reached the door to smell the oh so familiar aroma of the stew biting her lip and only hoping that something good is going to happen, she fumbles around her bag to find her keys, to find that the door opens up to reveal the curly-haired, no makeup goddess of a girlfriend in front of her, meeting her eyes with an innocent smirk, and in earnest could only pucker up "Hi.." before tilting her head to the side, Dinah bit her lip and blushed, "Hi yourself" realizing that Laurel had gone and had her hair done into a pixie cut and dyed blonde and as well as having bought a new suit, bouquet of flowers, and a new build a bear for Dinah. Laurel added "I think I may have gotten lost? I'm looking for Dinah Drake. She's absolutely dreamy. Are you her?" 

Dinah replied sarcastically "Hmm I don't know. I don't think my girlfriend would be too happy with someone flirting with me, but you darling..." looking up and down checking Laurel out "are definitely doing wonders!" raising her hand to meet Laurel's cheek before tiptoeing up to kiss her. "Welcome home sweetie, and are these for me?" taking the flowers and the mysterious gift bag that Laurel was holding. It wasn't until she placed the flowers in a vase and let her partner pour themselves some wine before opening and reacting to what was in the bag. 

"Did you-" Dinah asked,

"Yes"

"That's why y-" 

"Mhmm"

"But why?" Dinah finally added, welting and tearing up, Laurel calmingly said "Because my love, I hate the feeling of when you're not a happy baby, So I decided to get you this" kissing Dinah's shoulder and pulling her close to her waist from behind "Plus the massive thing of being the fact that I'm wholesomely and undeniably in love with you" she whispered into her ear whilst Dinah tried to wipe away all her tears before turning around and wrapping her arms around Laurel's neck, in between the hitches and loud breathing Dinah said, "Thank you! I love you too"

A few moments go by and Dinah lets go of Laurel to attend dinner. "You making this stew definitely smells like you're buttering me up for something naughty?" Laurel added, with a sense of horniness to it. "Maybe" Dinah said, whilst lifting a small teaspoon to her mouth to check if it needed anything else. "Go sit down and relax, I'll bring some over". Laurel sits down at the table with her laptop going over some case fills in an attempt to get a headstart on the next day of work so she could hit the ground running, but couldn't help but lift her eyes ever so slightly to meet Dinah cleaning up and also preparing the table, before placing her head in her hand as she thought "Best distraction ever, how'd I'd get so lucky just to see her" before snapping back to reality over a spoon being placed beside her. Laurel feels a gentle and graceful hand run through her hair. "Where's your head at?" Dinah asked, as Laurel snapped back to reality and hadn't realized that Dinah was by her side. "With you" the now blonde replied, placing her hand on Dinah's hip and her head on Dinah's sternum, feeling the pounding of her heart skip a beat and almost start racing upon her ear. A sense of clarity and peacefulness came at that moment as a soft kiss upon her forehead, knowing that there would be nowhere where she felt more at home and happy being. 

Half an hour rolls by, and 3 bowls later, Laurel sits down on the sofa, eyes feeling heavy and her head felt light "Jesus, I think I'm having a food baby". Dinah took that as a good sign as she came over from the kitchen holding her new build-a-bear and sat down beside her biting her lip "Uhm.. I went to see my therapist today" her voice broke halfway through... "She said about going to a retreat in the Star City National Forest" before Dinah got to add anything on Laurel's facelifted slightly towards Dinah "Why do I sense a 'but' coming" 

"But it's for a week, and I don't think I can last a week being away from you, as well as meeting/seeing people I don't know" Dinah's head tilted down in shame as she held to the bear close to her chest. "Oh, sweet babygirl! When do we go?" Laurel warmingly said with a smile, lifting Dinah's head up to see her cloudy emerald eyes glowing from the light in the Kitchen, illuminating the storm of tears. "W-what do you mean 'we'?" she asked, confused by Laurel's statement. "I've made an informed decision that you're not going alone without me keeping you're pretty self safe and happy" She kissed her lips so delicately that Dinah knew that it would be very difficult to validly fight Laurel on it. They soon sat down, turning the TV to catch up on True Detective, Laurel started to gently fall asleep, unfazed to hearing her zip being undone, a more than a pleasant feeling of arousal came as she felt Dinah's lips kiss her cheek, the warmth of her breath on her skin, making Laurel's body lucid but her crotch stiff. Thinking it was just a dream that would come and pass, but in the moment that made it real. Dinah whispered in her ear "I want to thank you for being so supportive, and I want to thank... you" softly guiding her hand down to into Laurel's pants pulling the suddenly large erection out from the compression pants. "Oh darling, how long have you been waiting for me?" Softly grasping and pleasing Laurel, making her moan, But it didn't take long for Laurel to climax as Dinah placed her lips to give her partner a blowjob, she suddenly felt her mouth feeling full. Laurel rode out the orgasm and fell asleep as Dinah cleaned herself up and kissed Laurel before turning the tv off, grabbing a blanket to fall asleep on the sofa with her. A few hours later Laurel walks up and gently carries Dinah to bed hoping that she didn't wake up in the process. 

2 weeks go by, and the couple are packing their bags for their little week away at the retreat. Dinah is trying to choose which stuffed toy to take and is stuck on 2. As Laurel wakes into their bedroom asking "What's on your mind pretty bird?". to which Dinah replies "I don't know which one to take with us" leaning her head back onto her shoulder. 

"Why don't you take both, we've got space and I know that you'll be a little annoyed that you didn't take the other"

"mhm, okay both it is!"

Soon after they set off, Dinah gets comfy making sure that she could nap and softly hold Laurel's arm for safety, and what felt like a couple of minutes passing, ended up being nearly 3 hours. Falling asleep as soon as they left Star City and waking up at the resort. "We've only been driving for a couple of minutes. Why'd you wake me up?" yawning and rubbing her eyes before fully stretching and opening her eyes. "We've arrived sweetpea" Laurel softly replies, as Dinah's eyes are gently open to see a massive waterfall and the mountains and thick tall trees brimming with life. Pressing a button to drop the window down, Dinah was immediately hit with a whole new variety of smells and senses. She quickly looks at Laurel biting her lip being all giddy and small. 

"Feeling slightly better now?" running her fingers through Dinah's thick hair. Taking and placing strands of it and tucking it behind her ear. They park and go into the main cabin to check-in, and a distant voice makes itself known and Dinah picks up on it. "Uhm hone. I need you to listen to this" emphasizing certain words, and it didn't take long for the DA to pick up on what she meant. They listen to the voice that felt familiar to them, but couldn't figure out where from. Until Laurel whispers "Do you remember our museum date?" Dinah's eyes flew wide open, her jaw-dropping slightly and gripping Laurel's arm slightly firmer than usual. 

"No!" Dinah bluntly said, with Laurel nodding that it's the same person. They both turn towards the direction of the voice came from and saw a woman holding a clipboard in a knee-length free-flowing floral dress, denim jacket, and sandals with bright and gentle hair clips in, that made Dinah wanted and also made her blush over this unknown woman walking towards them, sending her to almost hide her face in Laurel's chest in which her first reaction was "Aww!".

A gentle Australian voice made itself present "Hello, you must me Dinah Drake?" Laurel replied "This little cuddler here would be Dinah. I'm Laurel" offering her hand to shake on. "I'm Agnes, I'm co-ordinator. So if you need anything, just give me a bell" shaking Laurel's hand. "Aren't you going to say Hi to this lovely lady, pretty bird?" Dinah finally pulled her face from behind Laurel's jacket. Visible Rosey cheeks trying to avoid eye contact until her eyes met Agnes' jawline leading up to her hair tucked behind one ear and her blue eyes meeting hers. Dinah forgets how to speak and blushed again. "H-h-h-h-Hi!". Agnes softly tilted "You're so cute!" to which made Dinah giggle and smile, as the act didn't go unnoticed. 

That afternoon, after setting their tent up and getting comfy inside, Agnes comes to speak to them seemingly fond of the couple to hopefully get to know them more. Dinah lets Laurel prop herself up against her so that she can play with the blonde's hair and easily tease her. Agnes asked, "So how are you two settling in?"

"We're doing fine, I was about to get some rest from driving here" Laurel replied, noticing a small bulge between Agnes' legs, and decides to ignore it for the time being. 

"is that a custom build-a-bear I see?" to which Dinah's gleaming smile from ear to ear and nodding in agreement. The Coordinator asks to come into the tent to which they say yes to the request. "I presume this to be yours, Miss Drake?" 

The next hour goes by and Dinah feels comfortable around the gorgeous woman they had only met that day, and after Agnes leaves to help set up some food. Laurel mentions "Baby, I see that I'm not the only one with a rather large package at camp". Dinah replies "What! So you saw it?" "The bulge of it yeah, Kind of want to do what she did to us from a while ago" 

Dinah slaps Laurel's arm "You know I hate getting caught in the act, especially doing that and hurting her!" Laurel smirked "Who said about hurting her, I was going to ask her to join us?" Dinah became gobsmacked at the confession and could only a "why?". "I've seen the way you look at her, it was the same scenario that you were in when we first started seeing each other, So what do you think? plus she's been checking us out anyway" 

"It'll take time for me to get used to us being in a 3-way relationship-" Laurel interrupted "but double the sex, teddies and you'd be sandwiched between us when we're in bed and cuddling together". Dinah replied acknowledging the sufficient evidence "..fuck, you're right, so what's the plan?" 

"Well, we give it a day or two, keep conversations light and innocent whilst trying to get enough evidence, and then propose the idea" they both nodded in agreement. Later that night, after a few drinks and the group meal. Laurel and Dinah took the time to talk with Agnes which ended up with the three of them watching the stars. A gentle question came up from Agnes, "I don't know why, but I'd definitely kiss one of or both of you..." but before she had the chance to finish her sentence, Laurel is on her side, and Dinah laying on top.. "Then kiss me!"

Agnes felt hesitant, looking over at Laurel. "Remember the Museum a while ago? You were in the bathroom with a guy... I saw your bulge earlier, and it's ok. You're not the only one with it." Agnes realized that the cubicles being closed weren't a coincidence. "We were in there before you and wanted to attend to business of our own in there"

Her hands quickly raced to cover her face from the embarrassment of it. Laurel had placed her hand on Agnes' lifting it to her lips "I've seen the way you were looking at Dinah" as Dinah could feel Agnes getting semi-erect. She gently got off removing the bottom half of her clothes and pulling the compression pants down just far enough for a reveal of her size, a little bit more girthy than Laurel and a tad smaller. She lifted the dress up just enough so that she could slide it in with ease. Dinah didn't waste time with the opportunity and slid Agnes in and pinned her down just enough for her not to pull out.


End file.
